starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a character who first appeared in the Mario series as Mario's rival, then starred in his own series, such as the WarioWare series and the Wario Land series. He made a cameo in the Japan-only Densetsu no Starfy 3, and helps Starfy get through World 8. Wario also appeared in the crossover game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a newcomer. Also making a cameo in the Starfy series. Biography Densetsu no Stafy 3 Wario made a cameo appearance in Densetsu no Stafy 3 who helps Starfy throughout World 8 with his transformations from Wario Land 4. After completing every level in World 8, Wario gives Starfy four different treasures: a Wario cap, a Wario mustache/nose, a Game Boy Advance with a copy of WarioWare, Inc., and a pile of gold. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario appears as a newcomer character who is playable from the start in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His standard costume is his outfit that he is seen in the WarioWare series; however, he can also appear in his classic overalls (which appeared in many games in the Mario series) depending on the player's choice. Super Smash Bros. Moves Chomp Chomp is Wario's Standard Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like other Special Moves, Chomp takes a while to use, but can score multiple hits. When Wario uses this move, he leans forward while opening his mouth, and then bites down hard, catching anyone he happens to get near him. Upon catching another player, Wario can continue to bite him/her, causing more damage, similar to a Grab attack. However, an opponent can escape Wario's bite. Kirby has the ability to use Chomp when he copies Wario's powers. Wario can also use Chomp to eat items, including items other than food, and can even eat his Wario Bike, which will allow him to use his Wario Bike move again. Wario Bike Wario Bike (also known as Wario Chopper on the official Brawl site) is Wario's Side Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. With this move, he will ride his motorcycle, and damage any player in the way. If the player tilts the Control Stick in the opposite direction Wario is facing, he will do a 180 degree turn. To jump off the motorcycle, the player must press any attack button. Only one motorcycle will be on the screen at one time, allowing Wario to get back on it if he falls off. The motorcycle can be stopped by other characters with a timed hit. Wario or any other characters could pick up the bike and use it as an item that can be thrown around if Wario isn't riding it. The bike can also be broken into pieces and be thrown. Corkscrew Corkscrew is the name of Wario's Up Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The attack does a significant amount of damage if performed at the proper time, often leading to combos, but the attack is mainly thought of as a recovery move. When used in the air as a recovery move, there is a blue swirl underneath him, but nothing on the ground. Wario Waft Wario Waft is Wario's Down Special Move in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Once performed, Wario will use his flatulence (caused by eating too much garlic) to produce toxic gas, damaging nearby players. The attack gets stronger the longer the player goes without using it. If it is used continuously, over and over again, it will be very weak, but if it is not used in a long time, it will become a large explosion. It is better to wait, and be patient, rather than to use it too often. Also, depending on how long the player waits, Wario will fly upwards upon doing the move. If Wario is glowing red, it means that the waft is charged up a lot. If the player has waited long enough, he/she will fly quite a distance - enough for it to be used as a recovery move. Wario-Man Wario-Man is Wario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Unlike most Final Smashes, Wario's Final Smash is more of a power-up than an attack. When Wario breaks open the Smash Ball and the Special button is pressed, he eats a hunk of garlic and gains a superhero suit, that boosts his power and speed by quite a large margin. He is invincible in this state, and will not take damage, but can flinch. When using his normal attacks, he will hit with extra power, or gain added effects to the moves. His punches will act similarly to a Smash Attack, and his mid-air moves allow him to gain altitude. In addition to boosted normal moves, his Super Smash Bros. Special Moves will also gain extra strength and tactics, but his added speed will act as a downside when using the Wario Bike, as he will ride it very fast, which can result in falling off the stage. On the upside, however, the power of the bike is also greatly increased. Powers Wario can use few of his many transformations in the Wario Land series to help Starfy get through World 8. In World 8-1, Wario could break Fire Blocks if Starfy breaks a statue that'll set Wario on fire, which transform him into Flaming Wario. In World 8-2, Starfy must guide Wario across the water chamber, Wario will sometime get trapped in a bubble, which transform him into Bubble Wario, so Starfy has to do his Star Spin to set Wario free. In another room, Starfy must jump on Bubble Wario and control him from running into spiked platforms. In World 8-4, Starfy has to jump on Puffy Wario and do the same time he did in World 8-3. In another room, Starfy must use Flaming Wario and Bubble Wario to get past some areas. Personality Wario is greedy, as shown when he rushes into Gachatakkoru's chamber for treasure...only to be kicked out of the room. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Brawl articles Category:Mario Series Category:Wario Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Series